Drago M et la Soeur de la Perpétuelle Indulgence
by Lemoncurd
Summary: ...ou comment s'envoyer en l'air et grimper aux rideaux.Résumé : Drago et ses amis, lassés de se rendre toujours aux mêmes soirées, se décident à explorer les nuits gay moldues. Là, Drago rencontre une sœur de la Perpétuelle Indulgence qui le surprendra
1. Chapter 1

**Drago Malefoy et la sœur de la Perpétuelle Indulgence**

**ou comment s'envoyer en l'air et grimper aux rideaux**

One shot, rating N_-_17, pairing HP/DM, style humoristique, écrit pour la fanzine le troisième oeil dont vous pourrez bientôt lire le second numéro, si vous ne l'avez pas encore commandé, courrez le faire !

**Résumé** : Drago et ses amis, lassés de se rendre toujours aux mêmes soirées, se décident à explorer les nuits gay moldues. Là, Drago rencontre une sœur de la Perpétuelle Indulgence qui le surprendra bien des égards...

OOO 

****

Ce soir là, enfoncé confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon du Manoir, Drago Malefoy, dont les amis s'étaient réunis chez lui comme à l'accoutumée pour décider de ce que serait leur programme de ce samedi soir, se plaignait que toutes les soirées auxquelles ils se rendaient finissaient par se toutes ressembler. Il était las de fréquenter toujours les mêmes lieux et d'y croiser toujours les mêmes individus. A force, il connaissait tous les petits culs du milieu et s'il était sûr de ne pas être surpris, l'intérêt de sortir était drastiquement réduit.

La bande qu'ils formaient était petite mais fidèle.

Il y avait Blaise Zabini, bien sûr, que l'ex prince des Serpentards n'avait jamais quitté depuis Poudlard, et qu'il avait même hébergé un temps, jusqu'à ce que les parents de celui_-_ci soient arrêtés : ne pas choisir la même carrière que ses géniteurs lui avaient valut certains désavantages, comme celui de voir sa vie menacée par ceux là même qui la lui avait donné. Drago avait évité ce genre de désagrément grâce à Alastor Maugrey qui avait eu la bonté d'exécuter les siens lors de l'attaque d'un village moldu, avant qu'il ait à refuser son intronisation.

Durant leur première année d'études supérieures ( les deux amis avaient choisi tous deux d'étudier les potions), ils avaient fait la connaissance de James O'Calleigh, fraîchement débarqué de son Irlande natale, et dont l'accent à couper au couteau les amusait toujours depuis trois ans.

Quelques mois après, James s'était trouvé un compagnon qui vint rejoindre le trio, un « Sang de Bourbe », comme l'aurait dit Drago a une époque, et qui répondait au nom d'Augustus Mercury.

Les quatre jeunes hommes avaient en commun, en plus de leur préférence sexuelle qui les poussaient à fréquenter les mêmes endroits, un humour grinçant et une joie de vivre supérieure à la moyenne, sans doute due aussi au fait qu'ils étaient bien plus riches que la majorité des londoniens.

A force d'entendre Drago se lamenter sur le manque de nouveauté, Augustus finit par lui dire :

_-_ Et si, pour changer, on allait du côté moldu ?

_-_ Tu es fou ? Se mélanger avec ces incapables ?

_-_ Drago! Dois_-_je te rappeler que mon père était moldu ? Décidément tu as du mal à te défaire de ces vieux réflexes familiaux!

Le blond eu le bon goût de rougir : il était vrai que que c'était plus par habitude que par conviction qu'il avait parlé. En fait, il ne méprisait pas les moldus : il en avait peur. Parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas et parce que dans leur monde il était inculte. Et Drago avait horreur d'être à son désavantage.

Avant de faire la connaissance d'Augustus, les deux seuls sangs mêlés qu'il avait connu lui avaient gâché l'existence : une en le battant régulièrement au classement des notes à Poudlard, l'autre en lui faisant de l'ombre alors qu'il souhaitait être le seul et unique centre d'intérêt de son pensionnat.

Quelque peu gêné d'avoir froissé involontairement son ami, il accepta sa proposition pour s'en faire pardonner, légèrement inquiet de ce qui l'attendait.

Tous les quatre se rendirent chez Augustus pour qu'il leur prête des tenues adaptées à l'endroit dans lequel ils se rendaient. Drago remarqua que, contrairement à lui, ses compagnons étaient plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de cette expédition, en particulier Blaise qui faisait déjà le compte des possibilités de nouvelles rencontres qu'il pourrait faire en une nuit.

Drago se décida pour un pantalon en cuir noir, qui était plus souple que le cuir de dragon auquel il était habitué et dont il préférait ignorer la provenance et un t _-_shirt gris clair particulièrement moulant. Tous ceux qu'Augustus lui proposait l'étaient et ce genre de tenue le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, habitué aux robes amples de sorcier et aux chemises à manches longues et bouffantes. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître en se regardant dans le miroir que ces tenues étaient avantageuses, peut être un peu trop pour sa pudeur.

Ils transplannèrent dans une impasse déserte mais quand ils en sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier grouillant d'agitation où les femmes étaient très minoritaires. Augustus les fit avancer vers un bâtiment imposant au_-_dessus duquel flottait un immense drapeau aux couleurs de l'arc_-_en_-_ciel.

_-_ tu nous emmènes dans une ambassade ? demanda Drago

Son ami pouffa, le vexant un peu, avant de lui signaler qu'il s'agissait d'une discothèque et que le drapeau en question n'était pas celui d'un pays mais l'emblème international de la population gay moldue. En s'approchant davantage du bâtiment, ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

_-_ Et ça, c'est quoi ? Des extraterrestres ?

Non loin d'eux, circulaient entre les hommes qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la discothèque, des êtres aux tenues étranges, la plupart très grands. Grandeur accentuée par des chaussures à talons compensés ou des rollers pour mieux zigzaguer entre les différents groupes. Mais leur taille n'était pas la chose la plus remarquable chez eux : ils étaient coiffés de cornettes comme en portait Madame Pomfrey et leur tenue était la chose la plus extravagante que Drago aie vu de sa vie, sans parler de leur maquillage.

_-_ « Ce sont les sœurs de la Perpétuelle Indulgence »l'informa Augustus, « ce sont les membres d'une association qui fait de la prévention contre les I.S.T. _-_ Les quoi ?

_-_ Infections sexuellement transmissibles. Je sais bien que le Ministère de la Magie est assez inconscient pour ne jamais rien dire à ce sujet mais tu ne vas pas me dire que je dois te faire un dessin ?

_-_ « Non, non » dit Drago d'une voix hésitante, voyant une de ces sœurs se rapprocher d'eux ce qui était loin de le rassurer.

_-_ Elles s'habillent comme des religieuses d'un genre particulier mais ne vivent pas en communauté, c'est juste un déguisement pour être plus repérable dans une foule et garder un esprit festif malgré le sujet grave dont elles s'occupent.

_-_ « Augustus ? » dit Drago, un frisson glacé lui parcourant l'échine, « Mais? Ce sont des hommes ! Certains ont même des moustaches !

_-_ Bien sûr que ce sont des hommes, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même !

_-_ Des hommes ! Des barbus ! Des moustachus ! Maquillés comme des balais volés, avec des vêtements de fille, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est courant chez les moldus !

_-_ « Pas vraiment » répondit Augustus Mercury, « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque autant. Mon oncle Freddy avait une magnifique moustache à une époque et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sexy en robe »

Drago préféra garder ses préjugés pour lui, de plus en plus abasourdi par les informations que son ami lui donnait et était un peu perturbé : l'une des sœurs avançait droit sur lui. Il en était pétrifié.

C'était un homme plutôt grand et qui le dépassait même sur ses talons hauts. Sa cornette recouverte de dentelle immaculée lui mangeait la moitié du front, son visage blanchi était décoré de paillettes colorées rehaussées de strass tout le long des sourcils, au_-_dessus de ses yeux d'un vert profond accentué par la blancheur du visage, papillonnaient pour mieux les mettre en valeur des faux cils d'une longueur surnaturelle qui venaient balayer les verres de ses lunettes. Sa robe aux manches longues en satin violet aurait été relativement sobre si elle n'avait pas été coupée audacieusement à mi_-_cuisse, laissant apparaître un peu de la jambe, elle_-_même galbée dans une paire de cuissardes en cuir noir, lacée du haut jusqu'en bas.

Drago avait beau être atterré par une telle débauche d'extravagance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ces jambes qui n'en finissaient pas et de fixer les quelques centimètres de peau nue entre la fin de la robe et le début des cuissardes en se demandant ce qui se passerait s'il y hasardait une main. L'ambiguïté de cette tenue, respirant à la fois la féminité et la religion avait un goût prononcé d'interdit que son cerveau essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas qualifier de tentant.

_-_ « Alors cousines, vous venez vous dévergonder ? J'espère que vous comptez sortir couverts ! » dit la sœur d'une voix faussement aiguë

_-_ « J'ai pris ce qu'il faut »répondit Augustus "mais je ne suis pas sûr que ces deux là sachent s'en servir "

Drago ne comprenait rien aux propos échangés et regardait un peu trop fixement les cuisses de la sœur. Celle_-_ci lui souleva le menton de sa main pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, le faisant sursauter, trop concentré qu'il avait été dans sa contemplation divine.

_-_ alors, beau blond, on a jamais utilisé de préservatif ? Je te ferais bien une démonstration mais j'ai des tracts à distribuer et le tapin(1) à faire pour organiser des ressourcements(2). Ici, on vénère Saint Latex et Saint Gel_-_Aqueux alors fais_-_moi plaisir mon chou : si on ne veut pas t'expliquer comment faire, ne fais rien.

Drago, outré par ce comportement sans_-_gêne et vexé de ne comprendre qu'une phrase sur trois lui répondit d'un ton sec :

_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils de la part de quelqu'un qui s'habille comme une fille !

_-_ De la part de quelqu'un qui porte des robes depuis son plus jeune âge, cette répartie n'est guère crédible chéri…

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ « Vois_-_tu, chez les moldus, on ne porte pas de robes alors je peux déclarer sans me tromper que tu as porté plus souvent que moi des 'vêtements de fille', petit con », dit_-_elle sur un ton attendri.

_-_ Je vous interdis de me traiter de petit con ! Je ne tolèrerais aucune familiarité de votre part !

_-_ Pourtant, tu n'as rien dit pour « beau blond », « mon chou » et « chéri », mon canard en sucre…

Drago était à deux doigts d'exploser en voyant ses amis se retenir difficilement de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que….

_-_ Comment savez_-_vous que nous sommes sorciers ?

_-_ « Facile : il n'y a qu'un sorcier pour se promener avec une baguette qui sort de la poche de son pantalon, mon petit dragon ! »lui dit il, condescendant, en glissant dans sa main quelques préservatifs.

Drago réprima un nouveau sursaut en entendant cette nouvelle appellation si proche de son nom et cherchait encore quoi répondre quand il s'aperçut que son interlocuteur avait déjà filé vers un nouveau groupe de personne, toute voile dehors. Il haussa ses épaules et se tourna vers ses amis. Augustus et James s'embrassaient tranquillement pendant que Blaise, s'arrêtant un temps de fixer les personnes qui entraient dans la discothèque avec un regard de prédateur, attrapa quelques préservatifs dans la main de Drago

_-_ « J'en aurais sûrement besoin » dit_-_il en guise d'excuses "et je trouverais bien au moins un jeune homme assez aimable pour m'expliquer comment on s'en sert ! "

Ils entrèrent dans la discothèque.

L'ambiance était chaude, électrique, le décor, inspiré de l'antiquité romaine était agréable, et tout ce monde qui se trémoussait sur la piste pour mettre son popotin en valeur était divertissant. Drago assistait au spectacle avec une curiosité qu'il dissimulait sous son air hautain n°2. Le monde gay des sorciers était plus discret, plus riche en subtilités mais celui des moldus, pour ce qu'il en voyait, ne se cachait pas, et cette libre expression le laissait un peu incertain. Blaise ne partageait pas ses sentiments et semblait au paradis, se mêlant à la foule et s'adaptant avec une rapidité déconcertante. James et Augustus, qui n'en était pas à leur première visite du lieu, de toute évidence, discutaient chaleureusement avec de vieilles connaissances. Drago se retrouvait donc seul à leur table et son air renfrogné décourageait ceux qui auraient voulu l'approcher. Il finit cependant par se détendre en fin de soirée et c'est donc souriant, une bonne dizaine de numéros de téléphone en poche, qu'il repartit avec ses amis chez Augustus au petit matin pour se changer et accessoirement savoir à quoi servaient ces chiffres sur ces bouts de papier. Quand il le su, aucun de ceux qui lui en avaient donné un n'ayant retenu son attention, il jeta le tout dans la première poubelle qu'il vit, mais retint le principe.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il prit une douche rapide et s'engouffra dans les draps frais de son lit. Il regardait les voilages devant sa fenêtre, ouverte pour rendre supportable cette chaude nuit d'été, s'envoler au gré du vent et soupira de satisfaction à l'idée d'être enfin seul.

S'il appréciait vraiment ses amis, il avait eu très envie de solitude depuis qu'il avait croisé cette drôle de créature devant la discothèque : ses jambes fuselées dans leur carcan de cuir, ce ton insolent qui lui donnait envie de lui rabattre son caquet d'une manière peu conventionnelle…

Il l'imaginait déjà rendue muette par ses lèvres écrasants les siennes encore recouvertes de ce lipstick rouge vif indécent, couchée sous lui pour mieux apprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Malefoy, quand, allongé lascivement sur sa couche, Drago fit descendre sa main de long de son corps pour la rapprocher de son entrejambe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres en songeant à son nouveau et délicieux fantasme.

Il lui retirait en pensée sa cornette ridicule pour plonger ses doigts dans une chevelure drue qu'il devinait sombre et touchait enfin ces cuisses qui avaient tant attisé son désir, remontait sous la robe pour aller se saisir de la virilité vibrante qui se cachait en dessous, déjà nue, pour l'agripper à pleine main.

C'est au moment où il eut dans son esprit la vision de ce corps masculin dévoilé sous cette tenue si particulière qu'il se saisit de son érection, lui offrant le même traitement qu'il offrait dans son rêve éveillé à ce personnage horripilant mais terriblement troublant. Il lui suffit de l'imaginer passant sa main entre ses jambes tout en lui mordillant le cou pour qu'il soit secoué de spasmes libérateurs. Jamais il n'avait jouit aussi vite et aussi fort dans des plaisirs solitaires.

Une fois les battements de son cœur à peu près calmés, il se sentit honteux, mais même cette honte était sensuelle.

Il avait eu du mal à assumer ses préférences, même avec un confident comme Blaise, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une nouvelle attirance hors norme qui le faisait se sentir coupable. Sans compter sur le fait que cette créature vivait chez les moldus et connaissait les sorciers : au mieux il s'agissait d'un moldu dont un parent était sorcier, au pire d'un cracmol qui avait préféré rester chez les moldus pour ne pas avoir à subir les humiliations que le monde sorcier réservait à cette partie de la population. Dans les deux cas, il n'était pas" fréquentable".

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, le sommeil l'emporta par surprise.

Deux jours plus tard, quand la bande d'amis envisagea de sortir de nouveau, ils furent tous d'accord pour aller explorer à nouveau le côté moldu.

Quand Drago se rendit compte qu'Augustus les avait conduit dans un autre endroit que la dernière fois, il fut dépité car il n'avait pu s'empêcher, malgré son dégoût pour les sans_-_pouvoirs magiques, d'espérer revoir cette « sœur » qui l'avait tant marqué.

Mais la chance était avec lui ce soir là : à deux pas de la terrasse du bar dans lequel ils se rendaient, il distingua dans la foule un ballet de voiles blanches, et quand il s'installa avec ses amis à la terrasse, il observa, tout en discutant avec eux, leur progression. Du coin de l'œil, il les vit se rapprocher et une montée d'adrénaline enflamma son corps : il appréhendait autant de la voir que de ne pas la voir.

Blaise détourna un instant son attention en faisant une cour empressée au serveur qui était venu prendre leur commande et qui le battait froid, en ayant vu d'autres, ramenant toujours le sujet sur ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Blaise, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, insistait si lourdement que ses trois amis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Rire qui fut interrompu par une voix un peu fluette qui fit sursauter Drago:

_-_ Mais c'est mon beau blond et ses amis ! Alors, on repart en chasse ?

Drago se retourna pour mieux voir derrière lui son nouveau fantasme ambulant et remercia mentalement de gérant du bar d'avoir installé une lumière rouge qui camouflait à merveille le fard qu'il venait de prendre.

Sa tenue était la même que la dernière fois, son ton toujours aussi exquisément familier aux oreilles du jeune sorcier qui se décida à faire montre d'un peu plus de confiance en lui et de réagir avec sang froid, mais si d'habitude cette attitude lui était un jeu d'enfant, cette fois il eut plus de mal à y parvenir, sans doute parce que l'homme avait posé ses mains de chaque côté du dossier de sa chaise, l'écrasant de toute sa hauteur et lui donnant l'impression d'être sous son joug.

Elle discuta un peu avec Blaise, Augustus et James qui s'amusaient de la situation, laissant ainsi du temps au dernier descendant des Malefoy de se remettre de ses émotions avant qu'il ne s'intéresse de nouveau à lui.

_-_ Et toi, trésor, tu as été sage depuis la dernière fois ? Tu as trouvé un gentil garçon pour t'expliquer comment utiliser ce que je t'ai donné ?

_-_ « J'en ai trouvé quelques_-_uns uns prêts à me rendre ce service, mais aucun n'était à mon goût. Si votre proposition de démonstration tient toujours, puis_-_je avoir votre numéro de téléphone ? » lui lança_-_t il, levant son visage vers lui, avec le sourire typique du Malefoy satisfait de son effet sur ses lèvres.

Malgré la lourdeur du maquillage, Drago n'eut aucun mal à lire la stupeur sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et il le sentit soudainement plus proie que prédateur, ce dont il se félicita. Cependant, la sœur se reprit assez vite et répondit joyeusement :

_-_ d'habitude, je ne le donne que dans des cas désespérés alors je vais supposer que c'en est un.

Drago fulminait et avait des envies soudaines de strangulation, vite stoppée par des envies de débauche quand il la vit sortir de sa cuissarde sa carte de visite qu'il saisit un peu sèchement.

Le style de police était sobre mais il était imprimé sur du carton rose et quand Drago lu le nom indiqué, il ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du jeune homme qui était déjà parti, après avoir laissé quelques brochures sur leur table et lancé un « amusez_-_vous bien mes chéris et à bientôt mon beau blond ! »

_-_ « Allez Drago, dis_-_nous son nom ! Elles ont toutes des noms de baptême à mourir de rire ! » déclara Augustus

L'étudiant en potions avancées était donc enfin fixé et lança un regard qui voulait dire « no comment please » à Blaise dont le regard moqueur demandait déjà « Et depuis quand c'est ton trip, les travestis ? », puis il bomba le torse, prêt à annoncer à ses amis la blague de l'année :

« Messieurs, vous venez de rencontrer en chair et en os Sœur Marie Couchtoilà de la Concupiscence, dite l'insatiable »

Ils partirent dans un fou rire pendant lequel Drago rangea précieusement la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

La soirée se déroula à merveille mais Drago refusa obstinément les petits bouts de papiers qu'on se battait presque pour lui donner : il avait déjà dans la poche la seule série de chiffres qui l'intéressait vraiment, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de flirter pendant toute la soirée, satisfait de voir les mines frustrées de ses victimes.

Le lendemain, il se retint durant deux bonnes heures avant de sortir de chez lui pour se jeter sur la première cabine téléphonique venue dont il s'était fait expliquer le fonctionnement la veille.

C'est donc plutôt nerveux qu'il se saisit du combiné et composa le numéro. Il n'avait jamais été du genre timide, mais cette sœur Marie Couchtoilà (quel nom plein de promesses pensait_-_il, le ridicule du nom passé) le mettait dans un état inhabituel.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il faillit raccrocher, bien trop nerveux, mais on décrocha à l'autre bout et il fut surpris d'entendre une voix particulièrement grave et sensuelle qui lui faisait presque peur tant elle était enveloppante :

_-_ Allô ?

_-_ Pardon, j'ai dû faire une erreur, je cherchais… sœur…(fallait t il vraiment qu'il prononce à voix haute cette appellation comique !)

_-_ C'est bien moi !

_-_ « Mais, je ne reconnais pas votre voix ! » Drago se sentait de moins en moins sûr de lui

_-_ La voix monte avec les talons aiguilles chéri, ça fait partie du personnage et je ne passe pas ma vie dans ma robe du soir ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

_-_ Drago, enfin…vous m'appelez beau blond ;

_-_ Oui bien sûr ! Comment vas_-_tu depuis hier soir ?

_-_ « Bien ma foi, merci… » Drago ne s'était jamais sentit aussi gauche et ridicule

_-_ On pourrait se retrouver ce soir devant le Big Ben ? Vers 21 heures, ça te va ? Mais je te préviens, tu risques d'être déçu par ce que tu verras…

_-_ Laissez_-_moi en juger par moi_-_même...

_-_ Tu comptes me vouvoyer encore longtemps ?

_-_ « Je vouvoie toujours les religieuses » répliqua_-_t il avec ironie

_-_ Au cas où tu aie encore des doutes, je n'ai pas fait vœux de chasteté, mon chaton, pas plus que je ne suis rentré dans les ordres !

_-_ Si vous me disiez votre prénom, ça m'aiderait sans doute à passer au tutoiement…

Un silence hésitant de quelques secondes se fit, puis Drago, impatient, entendit enfin ce qu'il attendait

_-_ Harry, je m'appelle Harry ...

_-_ Alors à ce soir Harry et passe une bonne journée !

_-_ A ce soir Drago.

Et Drago raccrocha, hystérique, ravi de lui avoir arraché cette dernière information : Il s'appelait Harry ! Pas mal comme prénom.. Les Harry qu'il avait connu n'avaient pas toujours été fréquentables, il y avait eu par exemple Harry Nott, un « collègue » de son père qui avait tendance à laisser un peu trop traîner ses mains quand il passait à côté de lui (en y repensant, il remercia mentalement l'Auror Tonks de l'avoir achevé en mission) et Harry Potter qui lui avait toujours fait de l'ombre, détournant même l'attention de son professeur préféré malgré ses bonnes notes. Salazar en soit remercié, celui_-_là aussi avait disparu peu de temps après son combat avec Lord Voldemort. Evaporé du monde sorcier au grand désespoir de certains mais pour sa plus grande joie personnelle.

Chacun avait sa version de la raison de sa fuite : il en avait eu assez d'être perpétuellement le centre d'intérêt principal, il avait été défiguré lors du combat et n'osait plus se montrer, il était mort peu après avoir vaincu ou encore il s'était transformé en magie pure.

Drago passa une grande partie de la journée dans le Londres moldu à y trouver une tenue à son goût : jusqu'ici, quand il devait se déplacer dans la ville, il passait par le réseau de cheminées ou transplannait directement. Au pire, s'il devait traverser une artère moldue, il revêtait un long manteau, mais comme il était persuadé d'avoir rendez_-_vous avec un moldu, au pire avec un cracmol, il ne voulait pas avoir à dissimuler sa tenue dans les rues. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait : la vérité était que c'était l'occasion rêvée de s'habiller à la moldue et que les tenues près du corps qu'il avait essayé durant ses deux expéditions nocturnes avec ses amis lui plaisaient.

Le soir venu, il se dirigea vers la grande horloge, se plantant juste en dessous à l'heure dite, assez fier de son allure. Le ciel était encore clair et il n'eut donc aucun mal à voir arriver vers lui, tête baissée, un jeune homme brun à la chevelure en bataille, les mains dans les poches, arborant un t_-_shirt rouge qui aurait été des plus classiques si on n'y lisait pas « Englishmen do it better » et un pantalon de toile clair. Drago le reconnu de suite en regardant ses jambes mais fut secoué par un hoquet de surprise en voyant son rendez_-_vous relever la tête en s'approchant de lui et afficher un sourire aussi incertain que la cicatrice sur son front était visible.

Il hésita entre fuir en hurlant au viol ou asséner un coup de poing virulent à son cauchemar vivant mais les deux options étaient irréalisables : d'abord parce qu'un Malefoy ne se donne pas en spectacle, ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui_-_même : c'est lui qui lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone et avait appelé pour… une démonstration.

Il se demanda, pendant que Harry observait ses réactions avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir, comment il pourrait sortir de ce faux pas et pour mieux y réfléchir, évita le regard du brun. Le sien fut alors vicieusement attiré par le reste de son anatomie et alors sa décision fut prise : un beau petit cul, appartenant à Potter ou pas, reste un beau petit cul et soumettre le grand Harry Potter à ses désirs serait une sorte de victoire finale personnelle.

Il releva son regard aussitôt pour lui lancer l'œillade irrésistible n° 3 et tout en se félicitant de l'action de celle_-_ci sur les joues rougies de l'ex Gryffondor, il lui déclara :

_-_ Bonjour Harry ! Quelle surprise ! Je suis sûr que la Gazette du Sorcier serait ravie d'apprendre que le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'est réfugié chez les moldus et se cache sous des tenues on ne peut plus originale, particulièrement la nuit !

_-_ Bonjour Drago, je suis sûr que tu as gardé de bonnes relations avec Rita Skeeter depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as fait faire la une des journaux mais je crois que cette fois tu aurais du mal à expliquer comment tu as eu cette information : je doute que tu apprécierais que le monde qui est le tien sache à quoi tu occupes tes loisirs !

Le sourire de Drago se figea aussitôt : décidément, Potter était un affreux empêcheur de conspirer en rond. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit le visage du Survivant se rapprocher dangereusement du sien : il n'allait quand même pas oser… Il usait toute son énergie à ne pas se mettre à hurler « ne me touche pas en public ! » Quand Harry déposa un simple baiser sur ses deux joues.

« Ah c'est vrai, cette drôle de coutume moldue à la limite de l'indécence » se dit_-_il

Il ne se détendit que quand il s'éloigna de lui, furieux d'être si facilement troublé par une simple salutation.

Harry lui proposa de venir dîner chez lui et il le suivit dans un escalier souterrain, doutant encore d'avoir pris la bonne décision,. Harry lui tendit un ticket qu'il inséra à son exemple dans une étrange boite qui les laissa passer et ils montèrent dans la première rame de métro qui se présenta. Il était particulièrement contrarié et finit par dire à Harry :

_-_ Ca t'amuse de me forcer à employer un moyen de transport moldu, hein? Et collectif en plus ! Quant au t_-_shirt je parie que tu l'as choisi exprès pour m'embarrasser !

Harry se contenta de répondre « oui » avec un sourire désarmant et un regard chargé d'étincelles malicieuses. Son regard pétillait littéralement à la vue d'un Drago renfrogné sur son strapontin.

Le voyage fut de courte durée et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une maison qui avait été, il le savait pour s'y être rendu dans son enfance, la maison des Black, mais qui avait été débarrassée de tous sorts de dissimulation et n'avait, de l'extérieur, que la particularité d'avoir une entrée très étroite. L'intérieur n'avait plus rien de commun avec ses souvenirs : plus de têtes d'elfe de maison accrochés au mur, plus de galerie d'ancêtres dans l'entrée dont la vue lui donnait des frissons de terreur et des cauchemars quand il était enfant : des murs clairs, refaits à neuf, des meubles modernes. Dans le salon, un pan entier de mur était recouvert d'un drapeau géant semblable à celui que Drago avait vu lors de sa première soirée moldue et pris pour le drapeau d'une ambassade.

Une multitude de gadgets colorés recouvraient les étagères de la bibliothèque, mêlant livres moldus et sorciers, la place d'honneur étant réservée au manuel des soins aux créatures magiques : Harry avait hérité de Buck, lui précisa –t il, et Drago espéra en tremblant que cette bête ne se promène pas librement dans la maison.

Malgré le décor bien différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué, Drago se sentait parfaitement bien au milieu de cette débauche de couleurs et d'objets dont il ignorait tout de l'utilité, s'ils en avaient une. Il s'assit sur un canapé en velours rouge qui avait la forme d'une bouche géante et Harry ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, deux verres de whisky pur feu à la main.

Désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock aujourd'hui : hier soir les Weasley sont venus au grand complet et certains ont une bonne descente ! je n'ai pas eu le temps de renouveler mon stock

_-_ Tu les vois encore ? Ici ? Remarque, je ne devrais pas m'en étonner, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer Ron dans un tel décor…

_-_ Si tu avais pris le temps de connaître ton cousin au lieu de passer le tien à le provoquer, tu saurais qu'il n'est pas aussi borné que tu te l'imagines. Enfin… sauf en ce qui te concerne ! Et je suis sûr que certains seraient bien plus surpris de te trouver ici, décor particulier ou pas !

Ils évitèrent soigneusement de parler de leur passé commun et passèrent à table en discutant de tout et de rien.

'C'est qu'il serait presque fréquentable' se disait Drago. Il se demanda si le choix du menu était volontaire ou inconscient : asperges en entrée, boudin aux pommes, et en guise de dessert, des éclairs maison fourrés à la vanille et nappés de chocolat. Difficile de faire plus phallique. Il était en train de découper soigneusement sa pâtisserie pendant que Harry prenait un plaisir évident à manger la sienne à la main, laissant parfois échapper une langue gourmande quand le fourrage débordait pour n'en rien perdre.

'Il le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible !' se disait Drago qui faisait tout son possible pour rester stoïque devant ce spectacle.

Harry lui demanda :

_-_ Tu as envie d'un thé après ou préfères_-_tu passer directement à ton initiation au sexe tel qu'il doit être pratiqué ?

Drago faillit recracher la dernière bouchée qu'il avait ingurgitée

_-_ Initiation ? Mais pour qui te prends tu ? Je n'ai rien à apprendre dans ce domaine, ni de toi ni d'un autre et je suis sûrement plus doué que toi !

_-_ « Dois_-_je en déduire que tu ne veux pas de thé ? » répliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Son interlocuteur, pris d'une furieuse envie de bouder, ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un grognement, puis de suivre Harry quand celui_-_ci, après avoir débarrassé la table d'un mouvement de la main, monta à l'étage et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Drago, dont la colère s'était amenuisée au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans les escaliers, et ce grâce à la vue imprenable qu'il avait eue sur le fessier de l'horripilant Potter, s'introduisit dans la pièce la tête haute et s'installa sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés. Malgré cette piètre tentative d'intimidation et son regard glacé, l'ex Gryffondor ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il s'assit sur le lit et débuta son « cours ».

« Alors, tout d'abord, un peu d'histoire… » Drago leva un sourcil interrogatif : y avait il malentendu concernant cette histoire de démonstration ? Il n'était pas venu jusque là pour l'entendre parler !

« Chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, l'épidémie de SIDA a commencé dans les années 80. Mais si les moldus ont prôné la prévention, les sorciers appliquent la politique de l'autruche. Cette chose…. » dit_-_il en prenant en main un préservatif tiré d'une des nombreuses boites qui trônaient sur sa table de chevet, à tel point qu'on l'aurait prit pour une pharmacie tant elle était bien équipée »est ce qu'on a trouvé de mieux pour se préserver de toutes les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, et Merlin sait qu'il y en a ! Il existe en plusieurs tailles et accessoirement en plusieurs couleurs et parfum »

Drago n'osa demander l'intérêt que pouvait avoir un préservatif parfumé et continua à fixer Harry en se demandant s'il en avait bientôt fini avec son discours.

« Passons donc à la pratique ; Au « couvent », on a plusieurs objets pour faire des démonstrations mais on va faire avec les moyens du bord, ça n'en sera que plus explicite. »

Et Harry, imperturbable, se mit tranquillement à retirer son pantalon puis son slip sous le regard médusé d'un Drago qui trouvait que la température de la pièce grimpait subitement. A sa grande déception, le jeune home garda son affreux t_-_shirt, se rassit sur le lit, les jambes écartées face au blond et planta un regard innocent dans celui de son vis_-_à_-_vis qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place.

« 1er point : pour pouvoir s'en servir, il faut que ton sexe soit déjà dur »

Les mots si crus de Harry joints à sa vue avaient déjà un effet considérable dans le pantalon de l'ex Serpentard qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus mais son self control légendaire agit tant bien que mal.

« Par conséquent je te demande deux minutes s'il te plait…. » Harry ferma les yeux et fit descendre une main entre ses jambes pour se saisir de sa virilité et lui offrir de douces caresses puis des va et viens lascifs. L'autre remontait sous son t_-_shirt pour effleurer son torse, découvrant au passage sa taille autour de laquelle une phrase dont les lettres, très travaillées et enchevêtrées avait été tatouée, utilisant son nombril en guise de point final.

Le blond devait se retenir de toutes ses forces sur le fauteuil pour ne pas sauter purement et simplement sur son ennemi d'enfance qui, non content d'être à moitié nu face à lui, laissait échapper de légers soupirs en continuant à se faire plaisir. Non, plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait s'il allait survivre à cela. il fixait, la bouche ouverte, le membre qui se gorgeait de sang, les veines qui palpitaient en dessous, le gland se dégager, les bourses se raffermir... Il enfonçait ses ongles dans les replis du fauteuil pour se retenir de se lever.

Quand Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il sursauta comme un enfant pris la main dans le pot de confiture et se mordit la langue : à force de l'avoir tiré**e** face à un tel spectacle, cela devait arriver ! Il se maudit, maudit Potter d'avoir osé rouvrir les yeux et concentra son regard sur celui du brun pour qu'il ne descende pas plus bas.

« Voilà. 2ème point : pincer le réservoir pour le vider de son air… »

Drago n'écoutait plus, si jamais il avait écouté le discours de Harry. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas dévier son regard et feindre d'ignorer l'érection qui comprimait douloureusement son pantalon.

Il y parvient assez pour qu'une idée arrive à germer dans son cerveau en ébullition et d'un discret mouvement de la main, il changea le mot « Englishmen » en son propre prénom sur le haut décidément agaçant du Survivant.

« Et voilà, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Allez, c'est à ton tour ! »

Drago, pris au dépourvu, le vit lui tendre une de ces drôles de choses, le saisit malgré le blanc qui se faisait alors ¨dans son esprit. Un ange passa, d'un vol assez rapide, probablement parce que dégoûté ,en voyant ces deux là, de ne pas avoir de sexe.

« Dois_-_je vraiment préciser qu'il faudrait d'abord que tu te déshabilles ? »reprit Harry

Devant le manque de réaction de Drago, il se rapprocha du fauteuil

« Ok, je vais te montrer un autre moyen de le mettre »

Toujours aussi ingénu, le dernier des Potter entreprit de déshabiller le dernier des Malefoy, faisant disparaître ses vêtements un par un par magie, en commençant par le haut. Quand il lui eut retiré son boxer, il eu le culot de s'exclamer :

« Super ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de passer par la case travaux manuels ! »

Drago, toujours aussi peu loquace et réactif (enfin, mise à part une certaine partie de son anatomie) vit vaguement son partenaire sortir le préservatif de son étui, commencer à le dérouler délicatement sur son gland déjà humide puis plonger son visage entre ses jambes pour faire glisser l'enveloppe de latex contre ses lèvres le long de sa verge. Il réagit violemment en sentant le contact des mains et de la bouche de Harry sur lui, et son sexe, déjà plus que prêt, vibrait sous la pression de la bouche du brun. Il poussa un cri de surprise en se cambrant, se réveillant enfin de son abrutissement et plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure en bataille. Il sentait la gorge du Survivant buter contre son gland, ce fourreau humide remonter pendant que sa langue le taquinait au passage sur toute sa longueur, il grogna de frustration quand au lieu de redescendre, la bouche se sépara de lui.

« Voilà ! » dit Harry avec un sourire triomphant « tu es prêt ! une fois que tu as fait ça, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! »

L'ancien préfet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il bondit hors de son fauteuil, attrapa Harry au passage et les fit basculer sur le lit en un éclair (l'entraînement d'attrapeur est aussi utile hors de l'enceinte du stade parfois…).

Sentir ce corps chaud sous lui arracha un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine du haut jusqu'en bas, rendant ses reins incandescents.

« Sale allumeur » lui grogna t il à l'oreille en lui arrachant son t_-_shirt pour attaquer son cou et ses épaules à petits coups de dents. Ses mains crispées palpaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient attraper, son bassin imprimant des coups de reins désordonnés contre le corps de Harry qui, loin d'être intimidé par une telle furie se frottait contre lui en ronronnant, glissant ses mains sur les fesses de son « beau blond »et affichait un sourire extatique.

En effet, ses airs de ne pas y toucher avaient fait un effet au_-_delà de ses espérances. Le choixpeau n'avait pas hésité à le mettre à Serpentard pour rien !

Drago, constatant que sa « victime » se laissait faire, devint moins pressant mais pas moins entreprenant pour autant. Il descendit le long du corps du Survivant, continuant à mordiller tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, goûtant la texture de la peau, tantôt tendre, tantôt tendue par les muscles qu'elle recouvrait, mais toujours incroyablement douce et lisse. Sa langue, au passage, recueillait les saveurs de son épiderme légèrement hâlé, sa salinité. Et tout à son exploration, il sentait monter en lui une ivresse, une satisfaction intense qui n'avait rien à voir avec son envie première de possession mais qui étaitdue aux légères caresses que son partenaire lui rendait en échange de la brutalité des siennes.

Quand il arriva au niveau des hanches, il se mit à suçoter la partie saillante du bassin, et sentit dans son cou, mêlé à ses cheveux, la caresse d'un sexe saisit de lents sursauts le fit gémir. Il fit couler ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses qui l'avaient tant excitées et qui à cette heure frémissaient sous ses doigts pendant que les ongles de Harry faisaient crisser les cheveux ras au_-_dessus de sa nuque, lui envoyant des décharges le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'en était trop, et Harry devait penser la même chose puisqu'il le saisit sous les bras pour le hisser vers lui, remonter son visage vers le sien, le faisant rouler sur le côté avec lui et l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ne retenant pas ses soupirs. Les mains de Drago plongèrent d'elles même dans la chevelure dense et négligée pendant qu'il lui rendait son baiser avec enthousiasme. Sa langue avait encore le goût de la crème à la vanille et il la débusqua sans peine, impatiente de rencontrer sa semblable pendant que leurs érections se touchaient l'une l'autre. Drago avait toujours autant envie de Harry, mais il souhaitait faire durer ce moment, emplir ses yeux du corps de son ancien ennemi offert à lui, découvrir son corps avant que de le prendre. D'habitude, il était plus réservé, plus méfiant vis à vis de ses partenaires, prenant le temps de mettre à jour leurs faiblesses avant de se laisser éventuellement aller à dévoiler une ou deux des siennes ; mais cette fois c'était différent, il ne voulait pas retenir ses pulsions et ce n'était pas les « points faibles » d'Harry qu'il voulait connaître mais tout simplement ce qu'il aimait, pas pour avoir un pouvoir sur son corps mais pour s'assurer qu'il appréciait autant ce moment que lui même. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ces sentiments et ne se rendait même pas compte de cette différence

Harry enroulait ses jambes autour des siennes. Un des ses bras entourait les épaules de Drago pendant que l'autre caressait le creux de ses reins.

C'était une zone particulièrement sensible chez lui et il gémit longuement dans la bouche d'Harry, se sentant fondre littéralement. Il fit descendre ses paumes sur les hanches fines de son partenaire, savourant leur fermeté, leur douceur, et sentit la chaleur monter davantage le long de ses reins, ce qu'il ignorait encore possible étant donné le brasier qui le consumait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se relève, les jambes de son tout prochain amant encore accrochées aux siennes, qu'il ne le pousse un peu pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Il se mit à genoux, releva les fesses du brun avec un traversin qui gisait par là, saisi son sexe douloureux à force d'attente et le plaça devant l'entrée de Harry qui se contractait déjà d'anticipation.

« Vas_-_y ! » dit simplement son hôte, mais sur un tel ton de supplique que le blond faillit en jouir. Il le regarda pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, il était bouleversant : les bras en croix, les mains crispées sur les draps, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte…Ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur quand Drago le pénétra précautionneusement mais dès ses premiers mouvements ils se détendirent, puis s'entrouvrirent, laissant apparaître des iris d'un vert plus foncé que d'ordinaire et brillants de désirs. Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui . Harry était partout : emplissant sa rétine avec la vision d'un amant offert et irrésistible, ses oreilles avec des sons légers et suppliants qui se transformaient en râles, faisant vibrer son membre comme jamais dans son étroitesse. Il avait l'impression étrange que bien qu'il domine Harry de sa hauteur et dans ses actes, malgré l'apparente passivité de ce dernier qui se laissait pleinement aller à ses sensations, que c'était lui qui cédait, que c'était Harry qui décidait du cours des évènements, et pour une fois, il se moquait complètement que ce soit vrai ou faux, parce que ce qui comptait ce n'était pas qui décidait quoi mais l'instant présent, ce sentiment d'urgence qui l'envahissait, son corps saturé d'excitation qui hurlait à sa libération devant le spectacle d'un homme abandonné à lui, les yeux clos, entièrement tourné vers son futur orgasme, son sexe tendu devant lui à l'extrême. Il suffit que, comme dans son rêve, il s'en saisisse à pleine main pour qu'il soit foudroyé par la jouissance en même temps que Harry poussait un cri sourd en s'agrippant à lui.

Il mit ses mains en avant pour ne pas tomber sur le corps de Harry et se retrouva le visage face à son nombril. Intrigué, et tout en reprenant son souffle, il se mit à déchiffrer ce qui avait été tatoué autour.

_-_ « draco dormiens nunquam titillandus » : tu t'es fait tatoué la devise de Poudlard ?

_-_ Elle n'a pas le même sens pour moi, c'est un avertissement donné à ceux qui sont assez près pour le lire !

_-_ Pourquoi ? En plus d'avoir un hippogriffe tu caches un dragon dans ton jardin !

_-_ « Non, mon dragon est juste devant toi… » dit_-_ il en désignant son entrejambe avec un sourire coquin

_-_ Prétentieux !

_-_ « Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas encore » répondit Harry avec un sourire carrément lubrique.

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules et roula sur le côté pour s'allonger. Son compagnon de lit se tourna vers lui pour lui retirer cette drôle de chose qu'il l'avait poussé à mettre et il se laissa faire, trop faible même pour faire un quelconque commentaire. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et avait beaucoup de mal à les déplacer pour s'éloigner de son amant. Vraiment, il n'était pas en état de se lever, il attendrait un peu avant de prendre congé… Et il s'endormit profondément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut sorti lentement de sa torpeur par une langue vicieuse qui jouait avec son anus pendant que deux mains fermes écartaient ses fesses. Il était épuisé, le sommeil lui tendait ses bras accueillants mais ces sensations provoquées par cette langue pernicieuse le retenaient délicieusement à la réalité. Il grognait, mais ne savait pas si c'était de contrariété d'avoir été réveillé ou de plaisir… Deux minutes plus tard, il le savait très bien !

Harry s'était quasiment couché à l'envers sur lui, à quatre pattes pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids, et le blond sentait son « dragon » durci dans le creux de son dos, entre ses omoplates.

La langue du Survivant titillait l' anatomie de Drago avec une telle science que ce dernier se demandait comment il avait su si vite le rendre fou : il devait se retenir pour ne pas écarter davantage les jambes et le supplier déjà de le prendre.

Ses mains parcouraient son corps avec une telle douceur qu'il aurait pu jurer avoir été transformé en gelly. Lui qui avait rêvé de dominer un homme travesti se retrouvait, en ayant suivi son envie, être une petite chose tremblante sous le joug de son ex ennemi n°1, et content de l'être de surcroît. Les hasards de la vie (ou les idées tordues de l'auteur de ce one shot, à vous de choisir !) mènent parfois à des situations bien étranges se disait_-_il.

Harry se mit à frotter son membre dans le creux de son dos en de petits mouvements de reins des plus suggestifs qui lui donnaient envie de hurler. Il était totalement réveillé à présent et ses sens étaient à vif. La lumière tamisée de la pièce qui rendait l'atmosphère enveloppante lui permettait de voir, juste sous son nez, les jambes pliées du brun et il s'accrocha au creux de ses genoux en se cambrant pour faire courir ses lèvres à l'intérieur des cuisses, déclenchant chez son partenaire un vif sursaut.

En sentant les lèvres de Drago se presser contre sa chair tendre, le corps entier de Harry avait été parcouru d'un choc électrique. Il avait touché un de ses points sensibles et il savait que s'il continuait, comme il semblait en avoir l'intention, de caresser ainsi sa peau, il ne pourrait se contenir plus longtemps.

Sa langue délaissa l'entrée du blond pour laisser pénétrer son pouce pendant que de ses autres doigts libres il caressait les bourses de son ancien adversaire qui se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Il frissonnait lui_-_même à l'idée de le prendre, il pouvait sentir l'énergie de leur magies dans l'air, elle était presque palpable.

Drago avait toujours été un rival de choix pour le duel sorcier : serait_-_il aussi intuitif dans un duel magique d'une autre sorte ?

Il se détacha de lui presque à regret, passant lascivement sa main de long de son échine et murmura un Wingardium Leviosa.

Drago envisageait de protester contre le fait que le corps chaud qui prenait soin de lui l'avait abandonné quand il se sentit lentement léviter au_-_dessus de la couche. « Bonne idée » se dit_-_il. A un mètre au_-_dessus d'une mer de draps chiffonnés, il regardait son amant qui, à genoux, lui souriait puis leva une main vers lui pour caresser rêveusement son sexe dans un geste affectueux et possessif.

Il enrageait.

C'était trop doux et il était trop loin. D'un Accio et d'un geste précipité de la main allant vers lui, il l'attira comme l'aurait fait un aimant contre lui avec un peu trop de force : ils basculèrent l'un sur l'autre, se retrouvant debout au_-_dessus du vide et Drago ne savait pas si le vertige le prenait à cause de cela ou parce qu'Harry s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

Il envahissait sa bouche avec une telle passion que Drago ne songeait même pas à s'en offusquer. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été embrassé avec ce mélange de délicatesse et d'empressement et répondit presque avec timidité.

C'était vraiment trop étrange : dans ses bras, il ne se reconnaissait plus, ou plutôt il ne savait plus qui il était, se laissant totalement aller pour le première fois de sa vie. Il en oubliait ce qui les avait opposé jadis, le passé n'avait plus la moindre importance, seul ce moment comptait, cet échange troublant, celle alchimie.

Quand Harry se détacha de ses lèvres, il aurait presque pleuré de ce vide qu'il ressentait en lui. Le brun se mit à descendre le long de son corps tout en le parcourant de sa bouche, le blond suivant son mouvement, se penchant vers lui en enfouissant ses longs doigts dans les boucles brunes et anarchiques en gémissant. Drago grogna quand il atteignit son sexe vibrant, laissant sa langue en parcourir toute la longueur, prenant un instant ses bourses dans sa bouche en passant sous ses jambes écartées , toujours hors de portée de la pesanteur puis il lévita le long de son dos pour s'y coller. Tous les deux n'avaient même plus besoin d'un geste de la main pour faire de la magie, ils étaient la Magie elle_-_même et leurs esprits faisaient plier les choses à leur volonté, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que la pièce s'était illuminée de lueurs multicolores, que certains objets s'étaient mis à flotter dans l'air.

Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre dont les volets étaient clos mais les vitres grandes ouvertes et Drago s'agrippa à la tringle dont le voilage se mouvait selon les circonvolutions de la brise de cette nuit d'été en une invite silencieuse : il était plus que prêt à être assailli et son amant le comprit, remontant encore le long de son dos pour s'agripper à ses épaules et le pénétrer d'une longue poussée. Une chaleur suffocante s'empara du corps entier de l'ex Serpentard et ses mains se crispèrent sur la tringle pendant qu'un coup de vent poussa en avant le voilage, les enveloppant tous deux avant de revenir en place. Harry commença à bouger, propageant des ondes de plaisir le long du corps de Drago pendant que le vent d'été ramenait de façon irrégulière vers eux les rideaux fins qui léchaient leur peaux en même temps que la brise les rafraîchissait.Harry se mit à gémir dans la nuque de Drago, lâcha une de ses épaules pour glisser sa main le long de son torse puis de son ventre et venir enfin flatter l'érection de Drago, la caresser au rythme des va et vient qu'il imprimait en lui. Drago était électrisé, ses jambes se tendaient sous tant d'assauts sensuels, son cœur s'emballait au point qu'il le sentait raisonner dans sa cage thoracique, pulser contre ses tempes, il allait venir, c'était trop bon, c'était insoutenable de plaisir.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de celles de son ex ennemi et poussa son bassin en arrière pour mieux recevoir les coups qui gagnaient en force.

Il lui sembla qu'un éclair blanc avait parcouru la pièce et son cœur s'arrêta un instant quand il explosa dans la main douce et large de Harry qui jouit à son tour peu après.

A bout de souffle, il lâcha prise et Harry le retint, le recueillant contre lui, flottant encore doucement avant de retomber mollement sur le lit, y déposant le jeune homme, retirant son préservatif puis les recouvrant d'un drap.

Drago, sans force, laissait Harry l'encercler dans ses bras, préférant jouer les inconscients plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il le lâche s'il ouvrait les yeux. C'était qu'il était vraiment confortable ce drôle de personnage qui était à la fois son ex ennemi, son fantasme horripilant et son nouvel amant…

Il s'endormit peu après, bercé par la respiration de Harry sur son épaule et par les battement de son cœur contre son dos.

Quand au matin, Drago se réveilla, il resta immobile, se sentant comme dans un cocon douillet. D'habitude, quand il se réveillait hors de son lit, il était pris avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'une légère angoisse, sachant ne pas être chez lui mais incapable de se rappeler où il se trouvait avant que ses yeux ne l'en informent.

Mais cette fois, il ne ressentait pas l'urgence de regarder autour de lui pour reprendre le contrôle des choses : des lèvres chaudes déposaient de doux baisers sur son front, un corps rassurant et confortable se pressait contre le sien. Il poussa un profond soupir, guettant les déplacements de cette bouche qui descendait maintenant le long de sa tempe pour parcourir sa joue et hésiter, une fois arrivée à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avança les siennes pour un baiser reconnaissant et doux, et se faisant ouvrit machinalement les yeux, se retrouvant face à un regard vert un peu perdu qu'il identifia de suite.

Potter.

Enfin, après les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, il était peut être plus logique de dire Harry désormais et ce de façon définitive… Il n'avait nulle envie de se détacher de ce torse qu'il sentait respirer calmement contre le sien, ni de se défaire de ces lèvres sur lesquelles les siennes reposaient.

_-_ « Tu m'as jeté un imperium, c'est ça ? « dit il en se blottissant davantage contre lui

_-_ « Bonjour ! Non, quelle idée, pourquoi t'imagines tu ça ? » demanda Harry en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds pour mieux les humer

_-_ Parce que je suis en train de te serrer dans mes bras !

_-_ Et un Malefoy n'est jamais câlin, c'est ça ?

_-_ « Ce n'est pas ça », ronronna Drago en déposant une multitude de bisous le long du cou de son hôte, « c'est que je te déteste ! »

_-_ « Si tu le dis… Quoiqu'il en soit, ta façon de me détester est délicieuse » déclara_-_t il en étirant son cou pour avoir plus de baisers « tu ne pourrais pas me détester un peu plus bas ? »

_-_ Tu es un sale obsédé tu sais ?

_-_ J'avais remarqué chéri, mais je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu m'ai…enfin que tu me détestais ?

_-_ Possible, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je te déteste de toute façon… Aïe ! Ne me serres pas comme ça, j'ai mal au dos !

_-_ Ah bon ? ça t'arrives souvent ?

_-_ D'avoir mal au dos ? Non, juste quand je tombe sur un malade qui me prend en pleine nuit dans des positions incroyables !

_-_ Oops ! Pardon ! Attend, je vais t'arranger ça…

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? Laisse ta collection de lubrifiants de côté cinq minutes !

- Ce n'est que de l'huile de massage trésor !

- …

Harry poussa doucement Drago pour qu'il se couche sur le ventre, s'assit sur ses fesses, réchauffa l'huile dans ses mains puis s'attaqua aux reins douloureux de son amant.

A entendre les « mhuummmmmmmm » de satisfaction de son patient, il devait bien s'y prendre. Il en fut persuadé quand il l'entendit lui dire :

_-_ Merlin, rappelle_-_moi vite pourquoi je te déteste, je n'en ai plus aucune idée !

_-_ Parce que j'ai tué le meilleur ami de papa ?

_-_ Cet immonde reptile ? Non, tu m'as rendu un fier service ! Trouve autre chose !

_-_ Parce que nous nous gâchions mutuellement la vie à Poudlard ?

_-_ Ça fait trois ans qu'on a… mhuuummm oui, encore un peu à gauche… quitté l'école, ce serait franchement immature de ma part !

_-_ Alors peut être parce que je suis sexy en cuissarde, que je fais bien la cuisine, que je baise comme un dieu et qu'en plus, j'en ai une plus grosse que toi ?

_-_ Eh ! Là tu rêves ! je suis bien plus avantagé que toi !

_-_ Tu veux parier ?

_-_ Ecoutes, on fera un concours mètre à l'appui si tu veux plus tard, pour l'instant j'aimerais bien que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé, s'il te plait !

- Ok, heureux de voir que tu ne remets pas en cause mes autres affirmations !

- Ok. T'as gagné : je te déteste. Mhuuuuummmm très fort !

Harry souriait à pleines dents et quand il eut fini de défroisser les muscles de Drago, il se détacha de lui et se recoucha après avoir donné une gentille tape à son ravissant postérieur, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part du propriétaire du dit popotin.

Drago était décidément trop facile à vexer… Et il était encore plus amusant de lui faire oublier les raisons pour lesquelles il boudait.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son regard tomba sur son tee_-_shirt abandonné à terre. Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant le changement que Drago avait fait et se dit que pour une fois il n'avait pas fait preuve de prétention. Il se jura aussi de le porter tel quel la prochaine fois qu'il verrait les amis de Drago, ce qui lui vaudrait probablement l'ire du jeune homme donc une bonne occasion de se réconcilier avec lui après.

Harry n'avait aucune obligation aujourd'hui, il passerait bien sa journée à souffler le chaud et le froid pour que Drago ne songe jamais au moment quitter sa maison…

THE END

en anglais dans le texte (ben quoi c'est une astérisque inutile ? pfff !)

(1) : expression utilisée par les sœurs pour parler de quête

(2) les ressourcements sont des séjours de quelques jours à la campagne organisés par l'association des sœurs de la perpétuelle indulgence que je n'ai pas inventé, si vous aviez un doute, afin de soutenir le moral des sidéens et de leurs familles dont elles s'occupent.

J'ai essayé de me documenter sur les sœurs, j'en ai croisé une fois et elles m'ont fascinés, bien que d'une façon très différente de Drago dans cette fic ! Je leur ai même envoyé un mail mais elles ont bien mieux à faire que répondre à mes interrogations, ceci dit si vous voulez en savoir plus, voici l'adresse du couvent de Paname :

http/spi.paname.free.fr/


	2. rar

**Petrus **: Ta review est si gentille que je me suis décidée enfin à faire mes rar ! Irresistible ? Excellent ? Magnifique ? Auteure géniale ? Faut que je vérifie si j'entre encore dans mes chaussures ;-)

**Alucard** : Non, il n'y aura pas de suite parce que je veux que Drago reste à jamais dans les bras de Harry chéri;-)

**Grafield** : Tu me jalouse ? Alors ça ! Pourtant question dialogues tordus tu t'en sors très bien parfois, tu devrais te lancer juste pour voir… ou m'aider à trouver une fin à ton idée de fic ! Et merci de m'avoir fait remarqué la phrase tordue qui a rejoint ma collection !

**BadAngel** : pour Artoung rien ne prévu non mais elle a fait une coé avec leviathoune et j'en prépare une aussi avec le même auteur.

**Doudaah** : Ben pour les présas je voulais en parler ne serait ce qu'une fois parce que à force d'écrire du bareback je me sentais un peu coupable bien que je doute que les lecteurs soient assez idiots pour se laisser influencer par ça et oublier leur capotes

**Vert emeraude** : arrête je rougis ! Un comble de la part de vert émeraude !

**Chimgrid** : Pour les reviews du troisième oeil, pour infos on peut les faire dans le forum du site. Oui, les sœurs sont formidables, j'en ai rencontré une fois et elles m'ont laissé un souvenir impérissable, elles sont très appréciées dans le milieu. Merci pour les félicitations sur ma promotion !

**Dambatter** : et bien c'est facile à imaginer : la tête hébétée de Blaise, Augustus qui, en bon étranger sort « Potter ? C'est qui ? », Drago qui s'étrangle devant le t shirt et Harry qui raconte par le menu comment il a changé de phrase !

Serpentis Drago : ptdr? T'as pu e recoudre depuis!

**Celymoony** : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments et pour ton ordi, tous dans le même bateau ! Quand c'est pas lui qui flanche c'est ff…

**Alicya Potter Black, Minerve, Amy Keira **: merci !

**Vif d'or** : je t'ai déjà répondu depuis pour les histoires d'exclus, je suis désolée que ça t'aie déçu.

**Anagrammes** : Merci, j'espère que j'arriverais encore à en faire sur un ton si léger, ça fait du bien !

**Theory of Chaos** : Où je vais chercher toutes mes idées ? Pour ce coup là c'est simple : j'ai ouvert un Tetu, il y avait un article sur les sœurs qu j'avais vu une fois, je me suis dit « et si Harry était une sœur ? ça serait drôle ! » et après je brode ! Sinon comme tu me demande ma recette et que je suis de nature généreuse, la voilà : l'engrais pour un bon lemon, celui le plus souvent utilisé…. Est la frustration. Tout l'intérêt d'écrire un lemon est de vivre par écrit ce qu'on a pas vécu. Je me sers rarement de mon expérience, ou alors pour des détails techniques. Pas trop déçue par l'explication ! Moins jalouse !Bonne soirée !

**BlackNemesis** : ça faisait si lontemps que je n'avais pas répondu à une de tes reviews ;-) Tu me manques tu sais ? Gros bisous

**Dinoushette** : Tu la relis ? Wouaouh ! Je suis très fière ! J'espère que tu aimeras l'OS du numéro 3 parce que je l'aime encore plus que celui là

**Ornacula** : depusi tu as du voir qu'il y avait un autre OS pour le second et il y en a un autre dans le 3ème !

**Blablagirl **: Tant mieux si tu as changé d'avis sur les os !

**Kiara 1589** : et ben oui, j'en ai d'autres comme ça ! Mais faudra attendre un peu !

**Alinencb54** : merci !

**EchizenDluffy** : j'irais loin ? tant mieux j'ai envie de prendre l'air !

**Artoung** : oui, Drago il est trop bien quand il deteste Harry ! dans ta fic aussi !

**KimmyLyn** : pliée en deux ? et ben !j'ai fait fort !oui, y aura d'aautres os !

**Amandaa **: Merci vraiment beaucoup


End file.
